


violet-washed and wasted youth

by forsyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Ficlet, Gen, Poetic, Self-Reflection, only this and nothing more, particularly flowery summary of things that happened in eridan's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/pseuds/forsyte
Summary: It's hard, being a kid and growing up. It's hard and nobody understands.The life (short) and death (violent) of Eridan Ampora.





	violet-washed and wasted youth

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in December of 2017 and then i never posted it, so here it is. homestuck in 2019.

It’s hard, being a kid and growing up. 

\--

When you were a kid you thought you’d have the blood of a million on your hands, enough to crown yourself with. You’d rule by the side of your queen all in gold and tyrian and ‘tween the both of you have rage enough to kill a god-empress. _ (You tried to quiet the whispers in your mind, cold logic a knife through your wiggler daydreams: she’d never love an orphaner, if you killed landdwellers you’d wipe out everyone you knew. You never quite succeeded.) _

\--

You’re a kid still when you face your love and your hate with your coward’s proposal, the Prince of Hope ascendant, trying to save your skin. For your troubles you leave behind a blind psionic and a dead heiress. There’s tyrian blood on your gun.  _ The worst kind of blasphemy,  _ part of you says,  _ to kill your empress, to kill your heart _ and it’s the fatalism in its voice that has you raising your rifle again to fire a third and fourth time. You might as well, you might as well destroy the future of your species and its guardian to live a little longer. 

You turn and walk out. 

\--

You’re a kid still when you die, a revenant’s saw-stroke cutting you clean in half. It couldn’t have ended any other way, bleeding violet onto cold meteor floors.  _ (As last thoughts go, this wasn’t it. Your last thoughts were a maelstrom of wordless screaming, the last flashes of adrenaline in a corpse’s brain.) _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i never liked eridan much and i'm not sure what drove me to write this, but write it i did, and i hope reading this is enjoyable.


End file.
